


im so bad at titles forgive me

by emnneryn



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: ALL I CAN DO IS WRITE SHORT THINGS I HAVE NO MOTIVATION, Again, Other, hobo husband, im sorry, its so short, sorry - Freeform, you can read it like if it was any gender corrin//
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emnneryn/pseuds/emnneryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I meant for this to be longer but oops</p>
    </blockquote>





	im so bad at titles forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be longer but oops

“How can you love a thief, a killer, a horrible person?” This was a frequent question asked of Corrin. “It doesn’t make sense! I’m a disgrace, there must be so many people who disapprove of our marriage, of me!”

Reaching out to rub his cheek, Corrin responded, “I care not of what others think, what happened in your past, nor your views of yourself. I care about you, the man I love, the you I know, I don’t care about opinions people have about you because I know you are kind and caring and I married you for who you are and for my love for you. I will never stop loving you no matter what. I will never regret marrying you, instead I will think of the dreams we share.” By the time Corrin had finished speaking, Shura was wiping away tears that he’ll never admit to shedding, for tears don’t fit a thief like him.

“Corrin?”

“Yes my love?”

“I love you.”


End file.
